


Aftereffects

by taelscircus



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), death mention, im so sorry peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: Peter gets asked some hard questionsQue a breakdown
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704568
Kudos: 4





	Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> This will have major spoilers from End Game and is inspired by a scene from Far From Home. It can be viewed as the scene in the movie, or I envisioned it as a different event Peter and May were at.  
> This might not be timeline accurate at all. No clue. It's fanfiction so its just for fun!

It had been exactly 2 months since they defeated Thanos. 

Exactly 2 months since Tony passed away.

It was hard on everyone. The loss of many heroes was something Earth felt and understood deeply. The people were scared because what would they do without all the avengers. They would wonder; why did we have to lose the avengers in the way we did. Why them? How could the strongest humans known on earth...die? Though one of the people who had it the hardest was Spiderman himself. 

Of course, Peter was only 16 when it happened and well. Watching your father figure die after your parents and uncle…It’s kind of a lot on a kid. But Peter’s an avenger! And just like Tony was peter has to be strong. He must be strong so the citizens can remain calm. 

Something that began after Thanos was defeated was Peter started getting interviewed. Well. Peter wasn’t being interviewed but Spiderman. It felt as though whatever direction he tried to run there was someone there holding a microphone up to his face and bombarding him with different questions. This was especially strong when he went to meet and greets. 

Meet and greets weren’t supposed to be bad. They were supposed to be a three-step process.

1: Answer questions.

2: High five and get pictures taken.

3\. Swing away to take a breather then go home. 

“Go on Pete,” May said gently, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Have fun, kiddo.” She said with a small smile and gently pushed Peter towards the door where the people would be. No barrier. Just him, the suit, and the press…or uh, fans. Yeah, fans. 

Peter made his way out into the room and was instantly bombarded by a group of people asking him different questions. 

“How are you handling life without tony Stark?”

“What’s it like missing the core avengers?”

“Are you going to be the new Iron Man?”

Peter froze, he wasn’t sure how to handle all the questions being thrown at him. 

He smiled and tried to do his best to answer but quickly he was becoming overwhelmed with the situation and he needed out. His suit felt too tight. His chest was starting to hurt.   
“T-thank you everyone but—I’ve gotta go—” Peter stuttered out as he began backing up, feeling tears form. He waved at everyone, seeing the flashing of the cameras taking photos as he left. He then quickly turned and ran out back to where his aunt was where he removed his mask and stared aat the ground taking labored breaths.

“Pete?” He heard his aunt say, but he couldn’t react, he felt sick. He felt lost. His chest hurt so bad.

“Peter…Hey – Sweetie, are you okay?” She asked then she added, “I mean – Obviously you’re not okay but—Petey – hey can you hear me?” She asked gently placing her hands on his shoulders. 

She was shocked when Peter suddenly moved but relaxed once she realized he was just moving to grip onto her. 

“I miss him—” Peter sobbed out into her chest, taking deep labored breaths, “I-I couldn’t save him I wasn’t good enough it should’ve been me we shouldn’t have lost Tony it’s all my fault!”

“Peter...Look at me sweetie,” May said gently and when Peter adjusted so he could look at her she reached out and gently stroked his hair out of his face, “None of what happened is your fault. You did everything in your power to save everyone.” She took a deep breath and offered a sad smile, “Peter…Don’t blame yourself for something that isn’t your fault…”

“I’m sorry…I’m so weak...”

“Peter, sweetie, no. You’re human. You’re allowed to express your emotions...”

“I miss him so much…”

“I know…”

“Aunt May…Can we go home now?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request more at https://infectiouswriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
